Incarnation
Incarnation is the process by which a member of the Pantheon learns that they are a god. Ananke arrives and informs them "You are of the Pantheon. You will be loved. You will be hated. You will be brilliant. Within two years, you will be dead," then describes their abilities and religious significant, before greeting them by their godly name. During incarnation, the person feels as though they are falling, and their outward appearance changes to reflect their godly nature. Note: Incarnation is not the official name for this process, and may be superseded if the event is given a canon name. List of incarnations Several incarnations have appeared in the series so far: *'Lucifer': Lucifer was approached by Ananke on a Friday night while her parents were out at a Britpop cover band. She appeared in her back garden, and Lucifer took a knife along to protect herself. As she transformed, her body became covered in flames, and she shed white feathers as it ended. Ananke's words to Lucifer were "You are the Lord of the Pit. Of the eternal fire. Of inspiration. Of rebellion. Of damnation." *'Inanna': Ananke appeared in Inanna's bedroom to begin the incarnation process. He transformed in a haze of pink sparkles, similar to his powers. *'Urdr': Urdr's incarnation took place at Valhalla, where she was interviewing Ananke. Her body appeared to take on a bark-like texture as she fell, and a giant tree sprouted behind her, presumably resembling Yggdrasil. Ananke's words to Urdr were "You sit with your sisters, beneath all creation. She who spins the thread of life. You are the queen of seers, all-seeing. Of what is. Of what must be. Of what must not be concealed." *'Persephone': Ananke appeared in Persephone's back garden, ostensibly to offer comfort after Urdr's incarnation. As she fell, she became entangled with vines, which then bloomed into flowers. The end of her incarnation was signalled by pink and turquoise smoke. Ananke's words to Persephone were "Child of the sky, betrothed to darkness. Your mother's tears freeze us all. One part of a two-part mystery. Reunited. Separated. Separate. Forever." Ananke attempted to remove Persephone's head immediately after this, but she managed to escape. *'Tara': Ananke appeared at a pub Tara was performing in. She appeared to transform in a cloud of pink mist. *'Woden': Though the circumstances of his incarnation are unknown, Ananke's words to Woden were "You are of the Pantheon. You will not be loved. You will be hated. You should be hated. You are living shit." *'Mimir' Ananke forcefully transformed Mimir as he attempted to escape his incarnation. He transformed in a cloud of blue smoke and pixels. Ananke's words to him were as follows: "You are of the Pantheon. You will be loved. You will be hated. You will be brilliant. Within two years, you will be dead. You walked among your foes for the sake of love. Struck down you are raised up, the sky king's grandest treasure. The well of your soul. Your mind.Your head." *'The Morrigan': Ananke came across the Morrigan in a graveyard after she had stormed away from Baphomet during a fight. Her incarnation included a massive flock of crows. *'Sakhmet': Ananke approached Sakhmet at a bus stop while she was homeless. *'Nergal (Baphomet)': Nergal's incarnation took place at Valhalla, and was done at the Morrigan's request. Ananke inspected him and then started the process. As he fell, his body became engulfed in flames, which took on the shape of a roaring lion. Ananke's words were "You are the sun buried alive, rebel king of your abyssal prison. You are the inferno that lurks below. You are the vengeance that cannot die. You are the lion that lies in wait." He then appeared sitting on a throne of skulls, topped with a lion's head. However, he was embarrassed by his new identity, and pretended to be Baphomet instead. *'Woden and Morrigan (1830s)': Woden and Morrigan's incarnations happened at the same time, as they were travelling with Woden's sister (who would later become Inanna). Category:Events Category:The Recurrence